Os Prisioneiros da Rainha
by Odd Ellie
Summary: "Você parece com um Baratheon" - "E você parece com um Targaryen" - "A rainha tem uma opinião diferente"
1. Chapter 1

**Os Prisioneiros da Rainha**

 **1\. Eu conheço um príncipe quando eu vejo**

Nos seus primeiros dias na cela Gendry não tinha muita noção do que estava acontecendo, os soldados da rainha dragão tinham batido ele ao ponto de inconsciência, e os dias que seguiram foram uns de febre com apenas poucos momentos lúcidos. Mas havia alguém com ele, disso ele quase certeza, dando ele água de tempos em tempos e perguntando a eles coisas que sua mente estava zonza demais para entender. A única coisa que fazia ele duvidar da existência do rapaz eram os olhos violeta iguais aos da rainha.

Quando ele acordou lúcido e bem melhor do que ele pensou que ele jamais se sentiria de novo ele viu que o estranho tinha os mesmos olhos da rainha e embora as pontas de seus cabelos fossem azuis, as raízes cresciam prateadas.

"Oi" o rapaz disse.

"Oi"

"Você parece com um Baratheon"

"E você parece com um Targaryen"

"A rainha tem uma opinião diferente"

"E dragões para queimar qualquer um que discorde dela" Gendry disse isso sem medo de repercussão. Ele já fora pego e ele iria pagar, não pelas coisas ruins que ele tinha feito na irmandade no entanto, só pelo sangue do homem que ele nunca pensaria como sendo seu pai que corria em suas veias.

O rapaz riu.

"Exatamente…qual o seu nome ?"

"Gendry. E o seu ?"

"Aegon. Então Gendry você realmente é um Baratheon ?"

"Não em nome. E você é realmente um Targaryen ?"

"Eu não sei mais"

"Porque ela me jogou aqui com você ?"

"Talvez as celas estejam ficando cheias por ela ver potenciais traidores e usurpadores em todo canto. Talvez ela achou que o jogar o filho de Robert Baratheon com o de Rhaegar Targaryen lhe pouparia o título de matadora de parentes"

"Eu não vou te matar"

"Isso é alguma coisa. Eu guardei um pouco de pão que o guarda trouxe mais cedo pra você" era grande o pedaço, provavelmente mais do que uma pessoa conseguiria nas ruas qualquer dia.

"Um pão digno de um príncipe" ele se encontrou dizendo sem pensar.

"Ou dois" Aegon disse e quando Gendry finalmente pegou o pão ele continuou "Eu estive sozinho por alguns meses agora, é bom ter um pouco de companhia mesmo que signifique menos pão diariamente"

"Você fala como alguém que nunca teve fome" Gendry disse se sentando ao lado dele.

"Eu tive na verdade. Mas solidão é quase tão ruim. Então amigos ?"

Gendry tinha quase certeza que Aegon estava certo sobre o porque a rainha havia decidido jogá-lo naquela cela, ele também sabia que ele não faria o que ela queria. Ele também sabia que se a alma de Robert existia em algum lugar vendo ele estaria furioso com aquela cordialidade entre ele e o filho de seu inimigo.

"Amigos" Gendry disse.

E apenas quando Aegon sorriu ele concluiu que ele estivera falando a verdade durante toda aquela conversa, ele não o mataria não importava o que a rainha lhe oferecesse e também que sua amizade era algo que ele queria, e aparentemente algo que ele poderia ter.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. O Gosto de Primavera**

Era primavera quando eles deixaram a escuridão das celas da Fortaleza Vermelha. O reinado de Daenerys Targaryen a primeira e última de seu nome não foi um gentil para eles, mas eles sobreviveram . Eles foram libertados juntos com todos os outros, e eles foram embora o mais rápido possível antes que os novos governantes percebessem que talvez aqueles dois deveriam ter sido mantidos como reféns, ou talvez até os ter executado.

Eles viram muitos dos prisioneiros abraçando familiares que vieram ao seu encontro, mas não não havia ninguém para eles então apenas andaram até a praia e entraram no mar.

A água estava gelada, o inverno tinha acabado há tão pouco tempo afinal, mas estava boa. Eles não foram os únicos prisioneiros a ir para o mar se banhar, mas eles provavelmente foram os que foram mais fundo, pouco antes de onde as ondas quebravam.

"Estranho te ver tão limpo" Aegon comentou.

"Cala a boca" Gendry disse.

Mas era estranho para Gendry também, os cabelos de Aegon antes de um tom cinza escuro ensebado tinham com apenas alguns minutos no mar retornado para o prateado luminoso natural. Isso seria perigoso. Gendry sabia, o que levava a mais perguntas sobre o que eles fariam depois e ele não era um de evitar o desagradável ou deixar para mais tarde, então ele perguntou :

"O que você pretende fazer ?"

"Eu achei que você queria que eu calasse a boca"

"Egg eu estou falando sério, você pretende encontrar pessoas que te apoiaram e tentar tomar a coroa"

Aegon ficou em silêncio por um momento e olhou para a direção da cidade, da Fortaleza Vermelha.

"Parece bem belo olhando de longe, você não acha ?" Aegon disse.

"Você não respondeu"

"Eu passei minha vida sonhando com esse lugar e me preparando para governar. Mas eu acho que eu tive o suficiente. E eu quero viver. Cara o alívio no seu rosto agora é algo belo de se ver"

Aegon disse e trouxe suas mãos até o pescoço de Gendry e o puxou para um beijo. Era bem longe de ser a primeira vez que eles haviam feito isso, mas sentiu diferente de todos os outros que vieram antes. Era o beijo que marcava o inicio de uma nova era, era um beijo de primavera.

"Então você me disse o que você não vai fazer, mas não ainda o que você vai"

"Porque não depende só de mim. Eu estava pensando em achar um barco indo pra Essos e trabalharmos em troca de passagem e comida. Mas eu estou aberto a sugestões, se você quiser ficar ou ir para outro lugar eu vou, e você provavelmente conseguiria se ajeitar fácil, ferreiros são sempre necessários"

"Então você pretende que eu te sustente ?"

"O que eu posso dizer ? Eu fui criado para ser um príncipe, eu estou acostumado a certas regalias"

Gendry jogou um pouco de água na cara de Aegon que riu.

"Mas falando sério agora, Essos parece bom pra você ?"

"Sim parece"

"Alguma parte especifica que você queira ir ?"

"Onde você prefere ?"

"Eu ouvi que as cidades livres são bem belas na primavera"

"Não pode ser pior do que esse lugar"

"Em geral sim, mas eu não sei eu estou gostando bastante desse lugar agora"

"Não é desse lugar que você gosta, é de mim e você vai me ter lá também"

"Convencido"

"Eu estou errado ?"

"Sim você está, eu não meramente gosto de você. Eu amo você"

"Nós vamos ter que arranjar um jeito de esconder o seu cabelo, eu acho que os outros acham que você está morto, mas eu não quero arriscar"

"Eu estava esperando um eu te amo também, mas eu suponho que você está certo, o que você sugere ?"

"Na irmandade eu aprendi de algumas plantas que escurecem o cabelo, eu acho que tem algumas por aqui perto"

"Nenhuma que faria eles azuis ?"

"Porque você iria querer isso ?"

"É a cor do céu e do mar e dos seus olhos, é a minha cor favorita. Mas eu suponho que você esteja certo seria chamativo demais, eu vou postergar isso para quando nós estivermos em Essos"

"Eu também"

"Você pretende pintar seu cabelo de azul em Essos ?"

"Não isso. A coisa que você disse antes, sobre amor. Eu também"

"Bem eu já sabia disso, mas obrigada por dizer"

Gendry não tinha certeza quem tinha puxado quem para o beijo daquela vez, ele julgou que não importava. Só que ele estava em seus braços e que em sua boca ele podia sentir o gosto do mar. Sabendo que para sempre ele associaria aquele gosto com liberdade. Assim como felicidade. E amor, é claro.


End file.
